Hopping Down the Bunny Trail!
by PenPerfect
Summary: Ickis goes out scaring and ends being mistaken as the Easter Bunny! A late but sweet and funny Easter-themed fan fiction!


**This is my first fan-fic that is based on a Nicktoon from the 90s: Aaahh! Real Monsters!**

 **Since a good chunk of these fanfics have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the show and that's disrespectful and irritating, I decided to write my own.**

 **Several months ago, around Halloween, I discovered the show on the program block on TeenNick "The Splat" which airs the old Nickelodeon shows from the 90s (Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Angry Beavers, All That etc.). I decided to watch it out of curiosity and ended up loving it, to the point where I was watching the entire series. It wasn't perfect but I just enjoyed the humor and voice acting.**

 **Ickis was the number 1 reason I grew to like it. I know he hates being called cute, but darn it, I can't resist him.**

 **From all the crap he goes through, he makes me want to protect and nurture him; everyone can just be so mean to him and I would end up feeling bad for him, because he's too much of a sweetheart to go through that. Sorry for yapping, I just REALLY love Ickis so freaking much!**

 **Since Ickis being called a rabbit was constant running gag, I wondered how he would try to survive during Easter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The automatic sliding doors opened revealing a screaming mob of customers bolting out of the market. What could've caused such pandemonium? The three occupants of the store that were left in the now empty market.

One was a plump headless creature that possessed a pair of human feet and arms that carried two eyeballs in each hand. "Wow that was awesome!" he stated with excitement as his voice echoed through empty building. What followed were the monsters his two other revolting companions meeting up with him.

The second friend was a thin lanky monster with a curved body covered with black and white stripes that gave her more a candy-cane appearance. She stared down at her headless friend with mucus colored eyes and grinned with her huge luscious red lips that seem to exceed over where her mouth should be. "Indeed, Krumm! This may be our most impressive scare yet!"

"I'll say!" a shrill voice replied. Krumm and Oblina turned to find their third friend, Ickis running up towards them through the aisles. Unlike the two other monsters, had a more non-threatening appearance than a vile one; Ickis was a short, magenta furred creature whose distinguishable feature were his massive ears that resembled a rabbit, a trait he does not take pride in.

"Did you see the way that I loomed over those humans? I swore I saw them jump so high they would lose their pants!" Ickis cackled loudly as Oblina rolled her eyes at him. He can just be just so full of himself she thought.

Ickis turned around to see his surroundings; "What's all this?" the shelves were stored with pastel colored objects, such as baskets, foil covered chocolate rabbits. He grabbed one rabbit and stomp it with his giant feet in anger; Ickis despised rabbits, especially since he would always be mistaken as one.

"What kind of stuff is this?" Krumm asked he went to retrieve a box of yellow squishy marshmallows called" Peeps". Oblina smacked his hand as though she were disciplining a child.

"Krumm, this is human food. This stuff can kill you," she warned.

"But they're yellow and squishy; you know how I love yellow and squishy things."

"Now that you mention it, I am quite famished."

The trio then found a toilet to transport them through the sewers, but Ickis stayed put.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm still in the mood for scaring."

"Alright, Icky, just be careful," Oblina warned as Ickis wandered off.

"I will."

"And don't stay out until curfew."

"I know, Oblina", Ickis replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"And watch out for-"

"Alright, already! I got it! I got it!" he whined.

"And watch out for Simon," Oblina whispered as she flushed the toilet and slid with Krumm down to the sewers.

"You sounded pretty worried about Ickis. Is there something wrong?" Krumm asked with concern.

"Oh, Krummy, it's just I worry about him sometimes when he goes off alone. I just pray that he ends up alright.

* * *

"Aha! There's so many humans out here! This is a perfect place for a scare!" Ickis whispered as he spotted a park. He sneaked around, searching for the perfect victims, but which should he choose? That old woman feeding pigeons, that teenage couple having picnic or those parents distracted by their toddler wandering in that sandbox? Ickis was about to make his decision, until he something filled his nostrils.

"Mmm! What is that aroma?" The red monster followed the stench that led him to the source, which was a basket full of bright colored eggs. He was shocked to find that eggs come in different colors, but the rotting smell "Well, I can't scare on an empty stomach, " He noticed no one was around, pounced from the bushes to grab the basket. Suddenly, the ground captured Ickis in a hanging net. He then spotted a familiar face that ran up towards him: Simon!

"Yes! Caught you! If there's one thing monsters can't bear, it's rotten eggs! Now you'll make me rich!" As the crazed man gloated.

"Hey what are you doing? That's the Easter Bunny!" a young voice cried out, which came from a little girl in a frilly dress. Ickis cringed at that last word, "bunny."

"That is no bunny, little girl! This is a monster with bunny ears!"

"Then why does he have an Easter basket?" the girl asked.

"It's filled with rotting eggs that are a monster's ultimate weakness!"

"Well, why are they painted?"

"The store had a sale on eggs and thought painting them would sell them faster!"

"You're a liar!"

"Am not"

"Are too!

As Simon and the little girl continued bickering, Ickis using his sharp claws, sawed through the net quickly.

"Look I have no time for your petty arguments, kid! I'm about to be famous when I show this monster to the world!" Simon turned to see nothing inside the net but a hole that has been made. "NO! Where'd he go?"

The girl whistled over her young friends, "That guy made the Easter Bunny run off! Get him!" Simon was then pummeled to the ground by the group of kids, while the little girl and several other kids joined with her to find the 'Easter Bunny'. "Oh Mr. Easter Bunny where are you?" she asked nicely.

* * *

He had to find a passage to the sewer and fast! Ickis continued running around the park with the basket in paw, gathering the attention of other children who were now a part of the mob of youngsters, hunting him down. "I hate my life!" he muttered.

Ickis' heart was beating rapidly and ran toward the bushes to catch his breath. Just when he was about to lose hope, he then spotted a drain leading to the sewers. His large ears stood up as heard the little girl's voice growing closer. "He's probably in the bushes."

"I hope he's fluffy! I hope he has candy!" other kids rang out as they coming closer. Ickis' blood began boiling in his eyes as heard those insults. "Come on out, Mr. Easter Bunny!"

"They want a Bunny? Oh, I'll show them a bunny!" Then suddenly Ickis emerged from the bushes with piercing red eyes and sharp fangs. His entire body then swelled up to about 10 feet, looming over the shocked children and roared fiercely at them. "RAWWWR!"

The kids ran off screaming with panic and some even crying for their parents. In an instant, Ickis then deflated to his normal size and his red eyes faded to yellow.

He then ran towards the drain and hopped down into the depths of the sewers, where he spotted Krumm and Oblina who asked, "Ickis, where have you been?" We've been searching for you."

"Oh, just wanted to do a bit of scaring and I brought lunch!" Ickis stated as he showed them the basket.

Krumm asked, "what are those?"

"I found these rotting eggs at a park! I know they have weird colors, but their really good! Try them!" Krumm and Oblina tried out the pastel colored eggs and smiled with satisfaction.

"These are quite good!" Oblina commented as the three enjoyed their feast. "How ever did you get them?"

"Oh well, let's just say they were hard to get."

* * *

The little girl and her friends were shuddering and whimpering from what they had just witnessed. Then they spotted a giant rabbit holding a basket of eggs and running towards them, "Hya! Kids!" he guffawed as the children screamed and ran away, leaving the man dumbfounded. "What? What'd I do?"


End file.
